The Bee That Stings
by ZannieShadowz
Summary: Beekit is the daughter of a rough. Beekit has to prove that she belongs in Thunderclan. However, when Starclan start sending her messages and there is a prophecy in Windclan about a warrior that "resembles a bee", her loyalty to Thunderclan is questioned. Now she must go where Starclan tells her in order to not just save her clan, but all the others as well.
1. Full Description

Rated T to be safe.

**FULL DESCRIPTION**

Beekit is the daughter of a rough that died while trespassing on Thunderclan territory. Saved by a Thrunderclan warrior and his deputy, Beekit now has to prove that she is loyal and belongs in Thunderclan. However, when Starclan start sending her messages and there is a prophecy in Windclan about a warrior that "resembles a bee", her loyalty to Thunderclan is questioned. Knowing that she is destined to stay in Thunderclan and determined to prove her loyalty, she must go where Starclan tells her in order to not just save her clan, but all the others as well.


	2. Clan Introductions

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER **STORMSTAR - **pale grey tom.

DEPUTY  **PATCHLEAF - **light brown she-cat with darker brown patches.

MEDICINE CAT **REDTOOTH - **dark brown tom.

WARRIRORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

** OWLPELT - **White tom with brown patches.

** BONEFANG -** small white she-cat.  
><strong> APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW<strong>

** FIRESEED - **large ginger tom.  
><strong> APPRENTICE, CHEETAHPAW<strong>

** MOLESTEP - **black and white tom.

** FLOWERPELT - **pretty tabby she-cat.

** HOLLYFERN - **sleek black she-cat with one white paw.

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

** TAWNYPAW - **grey tom with black blotches.

** CHEETAHPAW - **tabby tom.

** THORNPAW -** black she-cat with white tail.

** BEEPAW - **pretty pale gold she-cat, almost yellow, with black stripes.

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** WHITECHEST - **black she-cat with white chest and paws.

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

** LONGFOOT - **big tabby tom.

** WINDMOON - **white she-cat with black paws and tail.

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER ** DARKSTAR - **big black tom.

DEPUTY **FEATHERSHADE - **dark grey tom.

MEDICINE CAT **YELLOWEAR - **pale she-cat.

WARRIRORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

** SNAKESTORM - **light brown she-cat.

WINDCLAN

LEADER** SANDSTAR - **pale she-cat.

DEPUTY** WINTEREYE - **white tom.

MEDICINE CAT **SPOTTEDCLAW** - brown tom with black spots on back.

WARRIRORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

** WINDROCK - **pale ginger tom.

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** SILVERTONGUE - **silver she-cat with black paws and muzzle.

RIVERCLAN

LEADER **SWIFTSTAR - **Stong ginger she-cat.

DEPUTY **RAINFUR - **blue/grey tom.

MEDICINE CAT **FROSTBIRD - **long haired white she-cat.  
><strong> APPRENTICE, MISTYPAW<strong>

WARRIRORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

** TALONTAIL - **black tom.

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

**HEAVYTAIL - **pale striped cat.


	3. Chapter 1

The sky shone red as the light from the sun began to shine over the horizon. The wind blew gently over the tree's as animals stirred in their nests. In the centre of the forest, two cats crept through the bushes. The first cat was a Strong she-cat. Her light brown fur moved with the wind as she raised her head. Mouth slightly parted to catch any lingering scent, the she-cat twitched her tail irritably.  
>"The scent is stale here." she mewed to a second cat who came up behind her. This tom was white with large brown patches.<br>"We could try another area of the forest?" He suggested.  
>"Yes... We can't just let a rouge tresspass into Thunderclan territory and get away with it." The second cat twitched an ear in agreement.<p>

The little kit squeaked in discomfort as she felt the warm belly of her mother growing steadily colder. It wasn't long before she felt no warmth at all coming from her at all. She didn't understand what was happening as one by one, her siblings stopped squeaking with her and also began to grow cold. She was very hungry but no matter how much she asked her mother would not give her any milk. She felt herself shiver as she also began to get colder. She was only a few hours old and so couldn't open her eyes to see what was wrong.  
>Suddenly, She heard a strange rustling noise from behind her and she began to squeak again out of fear. She tried to wriggle closer to her cold mother and siblings, wanting them to comfort her and let her know that everything was OK. However, none of them responded. The rustling returned and soon she heard two stranger cats hissing. The kit tried to cry out, fearful of the new cats she tries to call to her mother, but she's too cold to make any noise. The stranger cats stopped hissing and began to speak to one another in angry tones as the kit grew very cold and fell into a dangerous sleep.<br>"Patchleaf, it's the rouge. She's passed on... And it looks like she kitted... Poor things." The tom mowed.  
>"I can see that, Owlpelt. We should take the bodies back to camp for Stormstar to decide what to do." Owlpelt didn't reply as he was looking very closely at the kits. Slowly, he leaned foreword and sniffed one of the kits. Without any notice, he dashed foreword and picked up one of the kits in his jaws and began running back to camp.<p>

Owlpelt lay on the ground underneath the highrock. The kit he had brought back lay snuggled into his belly. It was crying for milk. No longer freezing to death, the kit felt the hunger stab through her little belly. Owlpelt wrapped his tail around her, protecting her from the cats that were beginning to gather.  
>"Owlpelt! What is this?" Owlpelt lowered his head respectfully.<br>"Stormstar." he greeted and tenderly gave the kit a quick lick before turning back to his leader. "This is the only surviving kit of the rouge who entered the territory last sun-high." Stormstar's ear twitched curiously and he looked kindly at the kit.  
>"The rouge is dead then?" Owlpelt nodded. "I see." He turned to Patchleaf, his deputy, who had just entered the camp. "Take a small patrol with you and return to the rouge and her kits." Patchleaf nodded and headed for the warriors den. "Why have you brought the kit here?" He purred softly, trying to keep the kit calm. Owlpelt raised his head confidently.<br>"I don't believe a kit should be judged for who their parents are." Stormstar nodded and flicked his tail, telling Owlpelt to relax.  
>"Very well, Whitechest is expecting kits in the next few suns. However, be warned, if Whitechest does not accept the kit then there is nothing i can do." Owlpelt nodded, grateful, and stood picking up the kit and made his wasy over to the nursery to talk to Whitechest. Many cats gave the kit displeased looks and Owlpelt bared his teeth at each of them until they turned away. His own kits and mate had joined Starclan only a few moon ago. He wasn't about to let a innocent kit die without trying to help it.<br>Owlpelt entered the nursery and spotted Whitechest lying on her side, heavy with kits. "Whitechest?" He mewed from the door. His voice muffled by the kit in his jaws.  
>"Yes?" Owlpelt shyly went further into the nursery.<br>"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking after an extra kit." Whitechest sat up and gave her chest fur a quick lick. Her ear twitched in annoyance.  
>"It smells like a rouge." She wrinkled her nose sniffing the air. Owlpelts tail and ears drooped slightly. Whitechest sighed. "I guess i cant let a kit starve." She said reluctantly and lay back down. Owlpelt lay his ears back in apology and brushed his tail against her in thanks. Gently, he lay the kit beside her and it began to wriggle closer to her belly and suckle on her milk. Owlpelt gave the kit an affectionate lick on the head and stared at her fur. It was like no other cat he had ever seen in the forest before. She was pale gold, almost yellow, and she had black stripes all over. She reminded him of an incest that looked just like her.<br>"Beekit." He purred, before leaving the nursery to report to Stormstar.


	4. Chapter 2

Beekit burst out from the nursery, more excited than she had ever been before. "Owlpelt!" She called, running over to the Warriors den. Waiting at the entrance she mewed again. "Owlpelt!" A moment later an angry yowl came from within the den.

"Quiet, Rogue!" The Tom spat angrily, hissing at the kit as he pushed his nose through the den entrance. "Owlpelt's not here. Let us sleep." Beekit's ears and tail dropped.

"I'm sorry, Molestep. I'm just excited for my apprentice ceremony today." Molestep scoffed and began cleaning his ears as if the kit didn't exist.

"I don't see the point of making you an apprentice. You'll never be a warrior. A filthy rogue like you could never be trusted to protect the clan. You'll only betray us in the future." Beekit dropped to her belly and crawled away, tail dragging Along the ground behind her. Reaching the nursery she sat down, ears drooped and tail sadly lying beside her.

Giving her fur a quick shake she began to groom herself. No matter what any other cat said, she wanted to look presentable for her ceremony. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Beekit looked up from licking her chest fur at Stormstars yowl. Happiness built up in her chest as she practically ran, ungracefully, over to the high rock and sat beneath it. Chest puffed up with pride she could barely contain her excitement as Stormstar approached.

"We have gathered here to witness the apprenticeship of this kit. Beekit, you have reached your sixth moon and it is time for you to become an apprentice, come foreword." There were whispers around the clan gathering as Beekit stepped foreword. Stormstar silenced than all with a flick of his tail before continuing. "Beekit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Beepaw. Your mentor will be Flowerpelt. I hope Flowerpelt will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Beepaw! Beepaw!" There was only one cat cheering her new name. Beepaw turned around and flicked her ear, thanking Owlpelt who she hadn't noticed sitting there before. He just purred and sat proudly.

Beepaw glanced at Whitechest. The she-cat had made it clear that Beepaw was not her kit. Even now as she sat at the entrance to the nursery, she ignored her and groomed her real kits.

Stormstar brought everyone's attention back to him. "Flowerpelt, I believe it is time you had an apprentice. You have proven yourself to be a -" Flowerpelt hissed angrily, her back arching and her fur bristling in all direction, and gave a yowl of distress, interrupting her leader.

"I will not teach that 'rogue kit' the way of Thunderclan! Starclan would never accept this!" A slow panic spread through the clan. Stormstar had to yowl to get everyone's attention.

"Redtooth, as medicine cat for Thunderclan, you are closer to Starclan than any cat. Have you received any warnings from Starclan? Do they approve of this kit?" Redtooth rose to his paws to address the clan. Looking at Stormstar for a brief moment, asking permission to speak, he yowled loudly do every cat could hear.

"I have received neither good nor bad signs from Starclan. It would seem that, at the moment, Starclan is reserving judgment for another time." Whispers spread through the gathering.

"Flowerpelt. Are you willing to take on this apprentice until the time Starclan judges her?" Stormstar yowled above the whispers.

"No." She hissed, not changing her opinion. Stormstar bristled, his tail tip flicking in anger.

"I will mentor her!" Owlpelt mewed. Stormstar nodded but before he could address the clan, making it official, another cat yowled.

"I will take her! This clan needs to learn that kits should not be judged by any cat. Only Starclan or their own actions can allow them to be judged!" Owlpelt sat down and relaxed. Even Stormstar's fur lay flat as he too relaxed.

"Very well! Patchleaf, teach Beepaw the Warriors code and raise her to be a warrior that Thunderclan can be proud of. I expect you to pass on all you know to Beepaw." No cat objects. All around, tails lashed unhappily and fur bristled. However, none would question both their leader and their deputy.

Stormstar padded away from the high rock, signalling with his tail that the meeting was over. Beepaw quickly ran over to Patchleaf and touched noses with him.

"We'll leave for training tomorrow just after the dawn patrol leave camp."

"Ok!" Beepaw mewed excitedly. "Oh, and thank you Patchleaf." The deputy nodded then left to sort out the evening patrol.

Beepaw just sat there, watching all the cats in her clan. Everything was well. Leaf fall wasn't that far off, yet the prey was still plentiful. Soon it would be harder for her and her clan but Beepaw was confident that they would still thrive.

While she just sat there, watching her clan, Owlpelt came over to sit beside her. "Happy?" He mewed. Beepaw purred in reply. "I'm sorry about the reaction at your ceremony." Beepaw's ears drooped slightly but they shot back up again.

"It doesn't matter. Now that I'm an apprentice I can show them how loyal I am. I couldn't do that as a kit, but now I can." She purred, chest fur puffed up with determination. Owlpelt purred with her then licked her ear encouragingly.

"Now go get some sleep." Beepaw nodded and started padding away in the direction of the nursery but she quickly corrected herself and headed for the apprentices den.


End file.
